L I T H I U M
by psycheros
Summary: Susah menjadi seorang Hakata Kuroda. Umurnya sepuluh tahun, sedang merasakan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan pada sahabatnya. Orangtuanya meninggal sejak lama, kini ia diasuh oleh kedua abang yang masih sama-sama muda. Salah satu dari dua abang itu divonis gila. Gila sungguhan, bukan "gila" yang menggantikan kata "keren" atau "luar biasa". Gilanya Rumah Sakit Jiwa.
1. Chapter 1

"Hakata, itu kakakmu kan?"

Hakata benci jika teman-temannya bicara begitu: dengan nada yang sama seperti jika mereka mengangkat kaos kaki bau kecut dan bertanya, "hei, ini punyamu kan?!" hanya saja yang dibicarakan kali ini bukan kaos kaki tapi abangnya. Mereka semua menatap Hasebe dari mulut pintu gedung sekolah dengan pandangan was-was bercampur cemas. Beberapa anak berbisik-bisik, saling mengajak untuk lewat gerbang belakang. Hakata mengabaikan pertanyaan itu, buru-buru membuka payung dan berlari menembus hujan, menyeberangi halaman sekolah yang becek menuju abangnya yang berdiri menunggu di samping gapura dengan wajah sumringah.

"Hakata, ayo pulang bersama!" Sambut Hasebe begitu Hakata tiba di hadapannya. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih panjang, celana bahan hitam, dan sepatu pantofel kulit; tangan kanan membawa kresek supermarket dengan daun bawang segar menyembul seolah ingin kabur. Tidak ada yang ganjil, kecuali bahwa ia berdiri saja di situ tanpa memakai payung, membiarkan air hujan mengguyur sampai rambutnya lepek dan kain bajunya melekat semi-transparan.

Dan Hasebe tersenyum saja, terus berbicara seolah itu tidak mengganggunya. Empat orang anak laki-laki memutuskan untuk pulang melalui gerbang depan. Saat melewati Hasebe dan Hakata mereka melipir ke sisi lain—saling berhimpitan sambil melirik Hasebe dan cekikikan seolah sedang meledek. Hakata merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Kenapa Kakak datang kemari?" _Kenapa Kakak harus mempermalukanku seperti ini?_ Tatapan tajam dari anak-anak lain menusuk punggung Hakata seperti ratusan mata panah. Ia hampir bisa mendengar desis gunjing mereka:

 _Hei, itu Kuroda dari kelas 4-B kan?_

 _Ya, lihat, dia sedang bersama kakaknya._

 _Kakaknya yang_ _ **itu**_ _?_

 _Iya. Kita pulang lewat gerbang belakang saja, yuk._

Sekloter anak kembali melewati mereka, kecipak air menandakan langkah-langkah kaki bersepatu boots yang dipercepat seperti sedang memintasi rumah pemelihara anjing galak. Harus segera menyingkir, sebelum si anjing mendengar keberadaan mereka dan mulai menyalak. Harus segera menjauh sebelum kakak Hakata berbuat tidak-tidak.

"Kakak sedang berbelanja untuk makan malam," Hasebe menjawab, mengangkat tas kresek untuk menegaskan poinnya. "Hari ini Kakak mendapat resep masakan Korea yang enak sekali! Dari acaranya Kanesada-sensei, kamu tahu, koki terkenal itu! Yang iklan TV-nya ada lagunya begini..." Ia mendendangkan lagu acara memasak itu sambil menggeleng ke kanan-kiri dan menggerak-gerakkan jari, macam guru TK yang berperan sebagai konduktor sederhana bagi murid-muridnya. Hakata menarik turun tangannya sebelum diperhatikan orang. Sepasang anak perempuan yang lewat di belakang Hasebe terkikik keras, suara mereka menembus desau hujan yang makin deras.

"...Atau kamu mau dibuatkan yang lain? Pumpung kita masih di sini, kita bisa balik ke supermarket! Jaraknya tidak jauh!" Hasebe masih mengoceh, nampak tidak peduli pada lingkungan sekitar. Hakata menggeleng putus asa.

"Tidak usah, Kak," desahnya, mengambil kantong dari tangan Hasebe dan menggantinya dengan payung, agar abangnya yang lebih tinggi bisa leluasa memayungi mereka berdua. "Ayo kita pulang saja. Kakak basah kuyup, nanti sakit." Ia menggandeng tangan sang abang dan menariknya cepat-cepat menuju gang sepi, sebuah jalan memutar yang hampir tidak pernah diambil anak-anak sekolahnya.

"Oh ya, benar!" Hasebe menepuk jidat keras-keras sampai terdengar bunyi 'ceplak!' lalu tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. "Kakak lupa bilang. Waktu sedang belanja tadi tiba-tiba hujan, Kakak tidak bawa payung. Lalu Kakak pikir, 'hei, supermarket ini kan dekat sekolahnya Hakata! Pulang bareng dia saja, pasti Hakata bawa payung!' jadi Kakak ke sini deh. Tebakan Kakak tidak salah, kan?"

Hakata hanya tersenyum hambar dan mengangguk sekenanya, merasa sia-sia jika harus bertanya kenapa Hasebe tidak berpikir untuk beli payung saja di supermarket.

 **O**

 **..ooOoo..**

 **..**

 **LITHIUM**

.

 _ **touken ranbu**_ _fanfiction by_ _ **psycheros**_

 _touken ranbu (c)_ _ **nitro++**_ _and_ _ **dmm**_ _, all right reserved_

 _r-15 / portrayal of mental illness / suicide attempt / medications and side effects_

 **..**

 **..ooOoo..**

 **O**

Susah menjadi seorang Hakata Kuroda. Umurnya sepuluh tahun, sedang merasakan cinta pertama bertepuk sebelah tangan pada sahabatnya. Orangtuanya meninggal sejak lama, kini ia diasuh oleh kedua abang yang masih sama-sama muda. Salah satu dari dua abang itu divonis gila.

Gila sungguhan, bukan "gila" ungkapan kagum yang menggantikan kata "keren" atau "nekat" atau " _hardcore_ ". Gilanya Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

Bayangkan betapa janggalnya. Semula Hakata merasa keluarganya adalah keluarga normal—orang-orang yang cukup sejahtera untuk hidup di perkotaan, tapi tidak akan dimuat di majalah sebagai orang kaya baru. Kelak mereka bertiga akan menikah: pertama Nihongou, lalu Hasebe, lalu Hakata; foto pernikahan akan berderet di dinding rumah masa kecil dan mereka akan berkunjung setiap tahun membawa anak-anak. Ayah dan ibu akan meninggal di usia senja, ketika Hakata sudah menginsyafi siklus kehidupan dan memandang kematian sebagai suatu proses yang memang harus ada.

Namun ternyata tidak demikian. Suatu pagi Hakata mencium pipi Ibu yang akan menemani Ayah mengunjungi saudara di desa dan malamnya Nihongou membangunkannya untuk ke Rumah Sakit menjemput jenazah mereka. Umurnya waktu itu baru enam jalan tujuh, mobil Ayah tertabrak truk yang remnya blong saat melintasi turunan berkelok. Rumah mereka dijual, Hakata dikirim ke tempat kerabat di Ōita, Nihongou bergumul dengan karirnya sebagai pegawai baru sementara Hasebe belingsatan mengejar gelar strata satu. Dua tahun kemudian barulah Hakata bertemu kedua abangnya lagi, pindah ke distrik apartemen di pinggir kota Tokyo dan berjuang mengembalikan keakraban mereka yang dulu.

Itu adalah proses adaptasi yang sulit. Awalnya Nihongou dan Hasebe selalu bertengkar karena hal-hal remeh, keduanya lelah bekerja dan tidak ada yang melayani begitu tiba di rumah. Hakata sulit bergaul dengan anak-anak baru, mereka geli mendengar dialeknya yang agak "kampungan". Apartemen mereka kecil, tidak ada koridor untuk berlari-lari; setiap hari cuma makan mie instan sampai Hasebe terserang gangguan asam lambung.

Namun sedikit demi sedikit kehidupan mulai mengendap ke tempo semula: tenang dan mengalir, tanpa peristiwa luar biasa yang terlalu cepat untuk diproses otak muda Hakata. Penghasilan Nihongou naik. Hasebe mendapat pekerjaan sebagai penerjemah lepas, bisa bekerja sambil tetap mengurus rumah. Hakata, pintar Matematika dan bahasa asing, mendapat penghargaan khusus di sekolah. Apartemen mereka kecil, Hakata harus berbagi kamar dengan Hasebe; tapi mereka menatanya dengan kreatif seperti artikel di majalah furnitur dan teman-teman barunya (dari kelas lain tapi bisa menerima kekentalan lidah Kyushu) sangat betah mampir untuk melihat lanskap kota dari lantai lima belas. Di hari Sabtu mereka bertiga jalan-jalan untuk nonton festival film, tiga bulan sekali mereka menyempatkan diri berziarah ke makam.

Untuk sesaat Hakata mengira mereka akan kembali menjadi orang biasa. Harusnya ia tahu kehidupan masih betah mengecohnya.

 _Bipolar I Disorder_. Sebelum kakaknya sendiri divonis dengan gangguan itu, Hakata hanya mengetahui nama " _bipolar_ " saja dan tidak bisa membedakannya dengan " _dissosiative personality disorder_ "—kepribadian ganda (dikiranya bipolar adalah istilah untuk penderita DID yang hanya punya dua karakter). Bagi Hakata, gangguan mental itu bagaikan pembunuh bayaran para yakuza: sungguh ada, tapi lebih terasa riil di film-film daripada di kehidupan nyata (dan tentu saja keluarganya tidak akan pernah berurusan dengan ranah itu). Hasebe mungkin bisa terserang maag parah sampai harus rawat inap selama tiga hari. Hakata mungkin diejek cara bicaranya di kelas olahraga paralel sampai ingin menangis, kemudian dibela oleh Atsu yang mengancam akan menonjok hidung siapa pun yang masih berani menjahilinya. Nihongou mungkin mendapat mukjiat kecil dengan kepindahan bos lamanya yang tukang cari kesalahan; Ayah dan Ibu ternyata bisa saja meninggal dalam kecelakaan tragis. Tapi punya anggota keluarga yang gila? Kemungkinannya hampir tidak ada.

(pelajaran yang didapat Hakata: adalah benar bahwa tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini—dalam konteks baik maupun buruk).

Lebih absurd karena Hasebe tidak didiagnosis gila karena dia _bertingkah seperti orang gila_. Sebaliknya, ia terlihat begitu penuh semangat dan bahagia—siapa yang tidak? Keluar dari pekerjaan sebagai akuntan publik yang menuntut banting tulang seperti kuda, lalu segera mendapat kontrak dengan penerbit luar negeri sebagai penerjemah buku-buku Jepang dengan penghasilan yang bahkan lebih besar dari pekerjaan kantor sebelumnya. Hasebe dan Nihongou akhirnya rujuk setelah lama berseteru (Hakata baru tahu kalau kedua abangnya sempat bertengkar hebat masalah keputusan menjual rumah), dan dia baru saja jadian dengan Mitsutada-san (atau Shokkun, dia ingin dipanggil), mantan koleganya yang super baik dan pintar memasak. Seperti Hakata, Hasebe sedang dalam perjalanan menuju hidup yang sempurna, dan bukankah wajar jika ia selalu merayakan kebahagiannya setiap hari?

Hanya saja ternyata kegembiraannya itu sudah melebihi batas wajar (kini Hakata mengenalnya sebagai episode mania, di mana penderita bipolar menjadi over-optimis, agresif, dan merasa di puncak dunia). Semenjak kepergian orangtua mereka, Hasebe memang memiliki jadwal konsultasi rutin ke layanan psikolog gratis dari Dinas Sosial—dulu untuk membantu menghadapi rasa dukanya, sekarang karena kebiasaan saja. Namun psikolognya (Kogi-san, seorang dokter tua nyentrik berambut panjang ubanan), melihat ada yang berlebihan dari suasana hati Hasebe yang membuncah-buncah, maka ia merujuknya ke seorang psikiater, Munechika-san, untuk diperiksa lebih jauh.

Dari Munechika-san lah Hasebe akhirnya tahu bahwa perasaan positif yang menyelubunginya itu bukan sesuatu yang positif. Dari Munechika-san juga, Hasebe mendapat saran agar ia mengajak kedua saudaranya yang masih sama-sama tidak paham untuk diberi ceramah singkat tentang Jenis-jenis Gangguan Mental dan Apa yang Harus Kau Lakukan Jika Salah Satu Anggota Keluargamu Mengidapnya. Hakata tidak ingat banyak penjelasan dari dokter lansia berparas remaja itu—ia terlalu sibuk ternganga dan terguncang, yakin bahwa Munechika-san salah diagnosis. Hasebe baik-baik saja! Lihat betapa tenangnya dia menerima berita itu—dia tidak terlihat sakit, tidak lari-lari di jalan tanpa busana, tidak berbicara sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ada yang salah?

"Kecuali sudah kronis, gangguan mental memang sulit dilihat dengan mata telanjang," jelas Munechika-san sabar, sebisa mungkin merendahkan bahasanya ke level yang dapat diterima bocah yang bahkan belum belajar aljabar. "Tetapi dari tes-tes kepribadian dan wawancara khusus, kita dapat menarik kesimpulan. Kalau Hakata ingin tahu lebih lanjut, Dokter ada buku yang bisa membantumu."

Malam itu Hakata membuka internet, mencari buku yang direkomendasikan oleh Munechika-san. _Diagnostic and Statistical Manual for Mental Disorders, Fourth Edition, Text Revision_ ; gampangnya disingkat sebagai DSM-IV-TR. Itu mirip katalog mobil dengan spesifikasi detail mengenai setiap tipe yang ditawarkan—bedanya tidak ada yang dijual di situ dan keterangan dalam nomor-nomor adalah ciri-ciri setiap gangguan mental. Hakata membaca bagian bipolar dan mencocokkan setiap gejala dengan tingkah polah abangnya, sementara Hasebe sendiri sedang mengobrol seru dengan Nihongou (lebih tepatnya: ia menggonggong penuh semangat sementara Nihongou tidak diberi kesempatan merespons) tentang rencananya mengambil tawaran menerjemahkan buku ke Bahasa Perancis.

 _Bipolar I Disorder_. Gangguan mental Bipolar, spektrum I—penderita akan mengalami fase mania dan depresi secara silih berganti, seperti roda yang berputar. Seumur hidup. Tidak ada kata sembuh, hanya terkontrol—selamanya si penderita akan ketergantungan pada kombinasi obat-obatan untuk menyeimbangkan produksi hormon di otaknya. Tanpa perawatan, tingkat bunuh diri dan/atau percobaan bunuh diri sangat tinggi, terutama dalam fase depresi.

Daftar orang terkenal yang menderita bipolar: Kurt Cobain, Ernest Hemmingway, Vincent van Gogh, Marilyn Monroe, Axl Rose.

Daftar orang terkenal yang menderita bipolar dan mati bunuh diri: Kurt Cobain, Ernest Hemmingway, Vincent van Gogh, Marilyn Monroe.

Susah menjadi seorang Hakata Kuroda. Umurnya sepuluh tahun, sedang merasakan cinta pertama bertepuk sebelah tangan pada Atsu, satu-satunya anak yang mau menjadi sahabatnya (dan mungkin akan menjauh jika tahu kakak Hakata tidak waras). Sambil membaca tulisan di komputer, semakin lama perut Hakata semakin mual, seperti dibetot kuat-kuat. Di ruang tengah, Hasebe tertawa begitu keras, entah karena apa—tidak sadar bahwa kini ia masuk dalam golongan orang-orang dengan tingkat kematian satu dari lima.

Hakata merasa begitu pedih sampai ingin menangis.

 **..ooOoo..**

"Kami pulang!" Seru Hasebe saat membuka pintu, meski tahu di dalam tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ia menahan pintu untuk Hakata seperti seorang _gentleman_ dan tersenyum hangat saat sang adik menggumamkan terima kasih secara refleks.

"Ayo kita langsung memasak!" Ajak Hasebe menggebu-gebu, segera setelah melepas sepatu dan menyandarkannya berdiri pada rak untuk mengentaskan air yang membasahinya. "Supaya kalau Niho pulang nanti, semua sudah matang!"

"Sebaiknya Kakak mandi dulu," Hakata menyarankan, menunjuk baju Hasebe yang kuyup. "Nanti bisa pilek, Kak."

"Oh, tapi Kakak tidak apa-apa!" Hasebe menebahkan tangan seperti mengusir lalat, menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat agar air di rambutnya menyiprat ke mana-mana macam anjing sedang mengeringkan diri. Ketika Hakata mengerjap oleh air yang mengenai kacamatanya, Hasebe tertawa. "Kakak ini kuat, Hakata! Kalau cuma begini saja sih, tidak akan sakit!"

 _Ciri-ciri episode mania:_

 _1\. Rasa harga diri meningkat atau kebesaran._

"Tidak ada salahnya, Kak. Mencegah lebih baik daripada mengobati," Hakata berusaha menyalurkan logikanya, "lagipula, kalau tidak ganti baju nanti kemeja Kakak bisa rusak."

Hasebe mengerjap menatapnya seakan hal itu tidak terpikir olehnya sebelumnya. "Hm, benar juga sih," ia menunduk memandang kemeja putih bermerk-nya. "Tapi, kebetulan aku juga sudah mulai bosan dengan kemeja ini. Menurutmu aku harus beli baru?"

 _7\. Keterlibatan berlebihan dalam aktivitas-aktivitas menyenangkan di mana berpotensi menimbulkan konsekuensi menyakitkan (mis: kesenangan tak tertahankan untuk belanja, perilaku seksual yang takabur, atau penanaman modal tanpa perhitungan)._

"Tidak usah, Kak." Hasebe sudah menghabiskan hampir separuh gajinya bulan ini untuk membeli berbagai merk kemeja putih, hanya berbeda di jenis kerah dan kancingnya. Alasan? Karena dia terlihat berwibawa dalam warna itu! "Yang ini masih bagus. Merk mahal begini tahan lama, kok. Dicuci saja."

Setelah saling lempar argumen (beberapa kali Hasebe salah fokus ke mana-mana— _ciri mania kelima, distraksibilitas_ ), akhirnya pria dua puluh lima tahun itu bersedia mengikuti anjuran adiknya. Hakata menghela napas lega, membawa kantong belanja ke dapur untuk memenuhi janjinya memotong sayur dan daging sementara Hasebe masuk kamar mandi, menyiulkan lagu acara Kanesada-sensei.

Seperti apartemen pada umumnya, "dapur" bagi keluarga Kuroda hanyalah deretan konter berwarna senada dengan sebuah lemari es dan wastafel ber-bak kecil yang bakal penuh dengan piring-piring bekas makan malam saja. Hakata mulai membongkar belanjaan di meja makan, memisah antara sayur, bumbu, dan daging; membuka plastik kedap udara dan mencari pisau di lemari konter (ia masih harus menggeret kursi sebagai pijakan. Kapan sih dia bakal setinggi Nihongou?).

Jarang masak, perabot makan mereka pun tidak banyak—hanya beberapa piring dan mangkuk, beberapa set sendok-garpu. Hanya ada satu set cangkir teh bagus, dipakai khusus untuk tamu. Hakata mencari-cari sampai kepalanya masuk dalam lemari, dan barulah ia menemukan gelas wadah pisau di belakang jajaran mug yang mulai berdebu. Hatinya mencelos melihat mug bergambar rusa-rusa berhidung merah sedang menarik kereta salju. Itu adalah hadiah tukar kado Natal dari Atsu.

Atsu, sahabat pertamanya, meminta tisu pada anak-anak perempuan lalu mengelap airmata Hakata yang jengkel diolok-olok.

Atsu, yang semenjak itu selalu datang ke apartemennya setiap pagi untuk mengajak berangkat bersama.

Atsu yang memperkenalkan Hakata pada Sayo dan teman-teman lain; mengajaknya nonton kembang api di festival musim panas. Merangkul leher Hakata dan memanggilnya "sobatku sayang"; membuat pipi Hakata memerah canggung di balik kacamata yang sama merahnya.

Hakata menghembus napas sedih. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak ngobrol dengan Atsu atau berpacu sepeda dengannya—cowok itu berhenti datang setelah Hakata menolak berangkat bersama dua minggu berturut-turut. Di kelas olahraga paralel Hakata berhenti bergabung dengan gengnya; memilih memojok sendirian dan berpura-pura sibuk memikirkan pelajaran selanjutnya.

Bagaimana mungkin ia boleh bergaul dengan Atsu dan yang lain sekarang? Hakata sungguh sudah tidak punya muka.

 **..ooOoo..**

Semula gosip itu hanya terdengar seperti isapan jempol belaka.

"Ada pria hiperseks yang suka tiba-tiba mengajak orang ciuman di minimarket."

Hampir mirip cerita-cerita eksibisionis yang doyan pamer penis pada siswi-siswi SMP, tapi entah kenapa kisah pria ini terdengar lebih menggairahkan. Mungkin karena jenis ceritanya baru. Mungkin karena "mengajak ciuman" terdengar lebih romantis daripada "pamer penis". Anak-anak perempuan di kelas begitu gencar membicarakan perkembangan kasusnya, merinding jijik sekaligus takut tapi juga penasaran.

 _Ini terjadi pada temannya teman tetanggaku. Katanya dia sedang ke toko dua puluh empat jam dan pria ini mendatanginya, langsung merenggut kerah lalu menciumnya! Di mulut!_

 _Sudah tahu cerita di stasiun? Katanya dia mengajak berhubungan seks di toilet. Tertangkap kamera! Sekarang videonya menyebar di internet!_

 _Katanya dia juga mengincar anak-anak sekolah. Ih!_

 _Ibuku bilang, sekarang kita jangan pulang sendirian. Bahaya kalau sampai ketemu dia, bisa-bisa kita diculik, lalu diperkosa. Seram!_

 _Ah, tapi kata kakakku—dia pernah lihat orangnya langsung di kafe dekat kampusnya—orangnya lumayan ganteng..._

Hakata tidak terlalu memperhatikan kasak-kusuk itu—satu karena itu pembicaraan anak-anak perempuan, dua karena dia tidak merasa ada urusan. Ia hanya menangkap sepatah-sepatah, selentingan yang mencolot ke telinganya saat ia melewati kumpulan anak-anak perempuan untuk bertemu Atsu atau Sayo. _Tidak ada hubungannya denganku_ , pikirnya, _itu masalah anak perempuan_.

Sampai kemudian ia melihat sendiri pria mesum itu.

Kejadiannya sepulang sekolah. Atsu dan Sayo menemaninya membeli komik di toko buku langganan, di distrik pertokoan di bawah jembatan penyeberangan. Waktu itu toko sepi, hanya ada anak-anak sekolah dasar yang mampir untuk numpang baca komik—itu adalah salah satu toko tradisional yang masih memberi satu buku sampel terbuka bagi calon pembeli. Anak-anak yang pernah menggencet Hakata juga ada di sana, menatap namun tidak mengganggu saat ia dan kedua sahabat barunya masuk, langsung menuju rak belakang di mana serial komik olahraga favorit Hakata dipajang. Ketiganya lalu berjongkok dengan asyik di pojokan, diam-diam membaca komik serial baru sampai habis (prinsip Hakata yang cuma dijatahi enam ratus yen sebulan: kalau sudah suka ceritanya, baru beli!).

Mendadak terdengar kasak-kusuk dan cekikikan di lorong rak depan mereka. Awalnya mereka bertiga tidak menggubris, namun makin lama suara-suara itu makin berisik hingga Sayo gatal juga. Bocah ceking itu bangkit, mengintip, lalu melapor pada dua temannya dengan nada heran,

"Semua anak bersembunyi di situ. Sepertinya sedang mengintip sesuatu."

Tentu saja, sewajarnya anak-anak, Atsu dan Hakata juga jadi penasaran dan ikut-ikutan mengintip.

"Ada apa?" Atsu mencolek punggung seorang anak, berusaha melongok dari balik rak. Anak itu, bocah berambut tebal seperti permen kapas, menempelkan telunjuk ke bibir menyuruh mereka diam.

"Tuh, Si Mesum sedang di sini. Dia sedang ciuman dengan penjaga toko."

Pernyataan kontroversial yang membuat mereka bertiga makin jumpalitan. Hakata, lebih mungil daripada kedua temannya, berhasil merangsek ke jajaran pengintip depan dan menyaksikan momen itu lebih jelas. Benar saja. Di konter kasir ada seorang pria, hanya nampak punggungnya saja. Dari postur tubuhnya yang condong ke depan, jelas sekali ia sedang melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pantas—terlebih didukung suara-suara kecup dan desah yang bikin menggelinjang. Anak-anak saling senggol, malu tapi ingin tahu; cengar-cengir bodoh layaknya bocah yang bersekongkol nonton film biru.

Namun Hakata tidak menikmati pengalaman itu.

Tidak, sebab jantungnya merucut ke perut dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa dingin kaku. Punggung berbalut kemeja itu dia tahu, begitu juga rambut cepak yang disemir cokelat susu. Sementara anak-anak saling sikut berebut tempat, ia berharap Atsu dan Sayo tidak terlalu tertarik menonton.

Harapannya sia-sia. Mendadak saja Atsu sudah tiarap di sisi kanannya, Sayo di sisi kiri. Atsu menyeringai padanya dengan kilau nakal di mata, ekspresi yang sama jika ia mengajak Hakata melakukan sesuatu yang usil tapi seru; tapi Hakata tidak kuasa untuk sekedar berpura-pura nyengir.

"Hakata, kamu tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat," celetuk Sayo, menilik kritis ke tumpukan anak-anak di atas mereka. Mungkin ia mengira Hakata sumpek dan tidak kebagian napas, karena selanjutnya ia membentuk isyarat mengusir dengan tangannya. "Jangan mepet-mepet, dong! Sesak nih!"

Namun suara kecilnya kalah oleh gumam-gumam bersemangat yang seketika meningkat intesitasnya. "Mereka sudah selesai," cuap seorang anak, macam narator di acara _infotainment_. Di kasir, kedua orang itu memang nampak menyudahi percumbuan. Hakata ingin mengeduk tanah dan mengubur diri selamanya saat "Si Mesum" menegakkan badan lalu berbalik, keluar dari toko. Semua anak melihat profil wajahnya sejelas kutil di atas jidat, mata ungunya yang langka dan hidungnya yang lurus panjang—keturunan Ayah. Hakata yakin Atsu dan Sayo menahan napas karena kaget.

 _7\. Keterlibatan berlebihan dalam aktivitas-aktivitas menyenangkan di mana berpotensi menimbulkan konsekuensi menyakitkan—perilaku seksual yang takabur._

Setelah itu, entah bagaimana, identitas Si Mesum ketahuan sebagai Kakaknya Kuroda Kelas 4-B. Hakata tidak mau repot-repot mengusut siapa yang menyebarkan fakta itu—bahkan untuk beberapa hari pertama ia menipu diri bahwa desas-desus itu tidak nyata, bahwa ia hanya paranoid saja; sampai kemudian seorang anak brengsek mendekatinya dan bertanya frontal:

"Hei, apa benar abangmu ditangkap polisi karena tidur dengan wanita bersuami?"

Kalau Hakata adalah Atsu, hidung bocah itu bakal sudah patah. Kalau Hakata adalah Sayo, anak itu tidak akan berani ngomong macam-macam—takut dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Tapi dia cuma anak lemah cupu yang bahkan tidak tega mengonfrontasi abangnya perihal aib itu (tentunya, _tentunya_ itu bukan kemauan Hasebe, kan? Sesuatu terjadi di otaknya yang memutuskan urat malu dan mematikan persepsi moralnya). Hasebe tentu akan merasa sangat bersalah kalau tahu adiknya jadi bahan bulan-bulanan karena dia, dan kalau dia stres—siapa yang tahu Hasebe akan melakukan apa? Bisa saja dia malah datang ke sekolah dan menyuruh semua anak untuk saling bersalaman, berbaik-baikan! Dengan tingkah Hasebe yang di luar prediksi, Hakata bisa apa?

(dia menjawab pertanyaan itu sendiri: menjauh dari semua orang, agar ia tidak semakin malu dan sakit hati).

 **..ooOoo..**

Hasebe keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pipi merah, segar habis disiram air panas. Aroma manis sabun susu menggantikan amis hujan, rambutnya tidak lagi terlihat seperti tikus tercebur kolam melainkan jabrik macam anak ayam. Lengkung bibirnya hangat, nada bicaranya halus saat menyapa Hakata, tidak ada gilap asing di matanya yang membuatmu tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Pada saat-saat seperti ini, Hakata merasa bersalah telah merutukinya dalam hati.

"Hei, sudah sampai mana masaknya?" Hasebe mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang, menjajarinya di samping meja makan dan menarik talenan plastik untuk merajang bawang bombay. Hakata mengangkat bahu.

"Baru selesai mengiris daging, Kak. Setelah ini diapakan? Diperam bumbu? Bumbunya apa saja?"

"Hm, biar Kakak saja yang meracik bumbunya. Kamu potong-potong sayur, ya." Ia menyodorkan lobak dan mentimun kyuri. "Potong panjang-panjang saja, biar nanti gampang disumpit."

Mereka bekerja dalam keheningan yang nyaman, hanya suara pisau bertemu permukaan talenan dan bahan-bahan makanan menyerah pada ketajamannya menjadi musik pengiring kegiatan. Hujan sudah lama berhenti. Senja mulai meraup langit, sinar matahari tua menubruk kaca pintu teras membentuk spot panjang di lantai. Suara kendaraan di jalan raya seperti berasal dari dunia lain, teredam oleh dinding dan ketinggian.

"Hakata," Hasebe memanggil halus setelah beberapa saat, ketika bumbu jahe merah sudah meresap dalam daging dan kini sedang dikukus hingga empuk.

"Hm?" Menata potongan sayur di mangkok saji besar bermotif bonsai dan angsa; wortel, lobak, dan mentimun berselingan dengan kubis dan selada. Di tengah-tengah adalah cawan kecil berisi saus tomat-madu-cuka.

"Hm, Kakak berpikir mungkin Kakak salah menjemputmu tadi." Pengakuan itu begitu kalem hingga sang adik mendongak, terheran-heran. Bibir Hasebe tetap tertarik pada senyumannya yang biasa, seolah kontur wajahnya memang diciptakan demikian. "Teman-temanmu jadi menganggap kita aneh—"

"Sama sekali tidak, Kak," Hakata menyahut secepat refleks. Di sinilah lucunya. Ia selalu membenci Hasebe yang seolah tidak berusaha menutupi penyakitnya, yang seperti tidak ada usaha untuk bertindak sedikit waras; tapi ketika Hasebe sendiri mengakui hal itu, Hakata merasa perih.

"Tadi teman-temanmu menertawakanmu." Rupanya dia sadar.

"Mereka cuma anak yang kebetulan satu sekolah denganku. Aku tidak peduli."

Dia peduli, tapi melihat kakaknya menyalahkan diri sendiri jauh lebih menyakitkan.

Hasebe menepuk-nepuk dan mencubit pipinya seolah Hakata masih balita. Bocah itu mengerutkan hidung tanda protes, tapi mulutnya hanya tertawa. Sang kakak menelengkan kepala, sorot hangat terpancar di mata ungunya.

"Lain kali Kakak akan berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak." Sebuah permintaan maaf dalam kalimat lain. Hakata mengangguk, menatap kakaknya dalam-dalam agar ia tahu bahwa Hakata tidak (bisa) marah padanya.

"Terima kasih, Kak."

Apalah yang dapat ditawarkan Hasebe, kecuali janji yang mungkin kosong tapi tetap memberi harapan?

Apalah yang dapat dilakukan Hakata, kecuali memaklumi kakaknya?

 **..ooOoo..**

Malam itu mereka duduk melingkar di meja makan: Nihongou, Hasebe, Hakata. Hasebe berceloteh dari ujung ke ujung, tentang pekerjaannya, resep barunya, kenangan masa lalu dan kelezatan masakan Ibu. Daging ayam Korea dengan bumbu jahe bertabur wijen itu ternyata boleh juga, Nihongou memuji dan Hasebe jadi makin bersemangat mendongeng tentang bagaimana ia mendapatkan resepnya. Abang dan adiknya mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan, tidak mampu menandingi kecepatan produksi katanya yang setara senapan otomatis.

Lalu mereka duduk-duduk di ruang televisi, menonton sebentar acara komedi sebelum berangkat tidur. Hakata membaringkan kepala di paha Nihongou, Hasebe memilih duduk di karpet dengan punggung bersandar di kaki sofa. Mereka bertiga tergelak saat komedian mengucapkan _punchline_ yang konyol. Nihongou, selalu pandai menirukan logat dan gelagat, mereka ulang adegan itu dengan versinya sendiri sampai kedua adiknya terpingkal-pingkal. Perut Hakata nyeri saking banyaknya tertawa.

Pukul sepuluh semua menyarang ke kamar masing-masing: Nihongou di kamar utama yang merangkap ruang kerja, Hasebe dan Hakata berdua di ranjang tingkat—kakak di bawah adik di atas. Lampu dimatikan, hiasan bintang menyala dalam gelap, pendar fosfornya hijau seperti plankton laut dalam.

"Selamat malam Haka-chan," goda Hasebe, memanggilnya dengan nama kecil dan mengetuk ranjangnya. "Mimpi indah."

"Mimpi indah juga, Kak."

Semoga besok pun kita dapat menipu diri, bahwa kita ini normal, normal, normal.


	2. Chapter 2

Dari semua pengeluaran tak terduga yang telah diprediksi Nihongou, memiliki adik yang menderita gangguan jiwa bukanlah salah satunya.

Dia bisa membayangkan Hakata akan menderita patah lengan karena bergulat dengan teman sepermainan (meskipun, melihat karakter si bungsu yang anteng, susah untuk percaya hal itu akan sungguh-sungguh terjadi). Dia bisa membayangkan Hasebe, semenjak dulu paling ringkih di antara mereka bertiga, jatuh sakit sampai harus rawat inap (karena itu ketika dia benar-benar masuk Rumah Sakit Nihongou sudah punya tabungan cadangan). Dia bahkan mengantisipasi kemungkinan dimutasi dengan tidak banyak berinvestasi pada apartemen mereka; menghitung dengan teliti biaya kuliah Hakata; bahkan menyiapkan dana khusus kalau-kalau mereka kehilangan properti karena gempa. Semula pemuda yang senang hura-hura, Nihongou belajar menjadi kakak sulung sekaligus perencana keuangan keluarga semenjak ayah-ibu mereka tiada.

Namun kemudian vonis itu jatuh dan Nihongou hanya terperangah saja. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa kata gila ternyata berbanding lurus dengan bengkaknya biaya? Asuransi kesehatan mereka—yang telah dipilih Nihongou dengan sangat hati-hati—ternyata tidak mengkover penyakit mental dalam polisnya (tapi, untuk menghibur diri, tidak juga asuransi lain. Bagi sebagian besar orang, gangguan jiwa bukanlah ancaman yang nyata). Tiba-tiba saja ada potongan nyaris sepertiga penghasilan mereka sebagai biaya konsultasi rutin ke psikiater, itupun Munechika-san—salah satu pemegang saham utama dalam bisnis raksasa keluarga, menjadi dokter karena panggilan nurani semata—telah memberi banyak keringanan. Lupakan menabung untuk jalan-jalan. Mereka masih pikir-pikir untuk sekedar makan di restoran.

Patut diingat juga bahwa ekspens gila-gilaan itu belum termasuk obat-obatan. Bukan karena mereka mendapat bantuan dari dinas kesehatan, tapi karena Hasebe, dalam euforia manianya, menolak mentah-mentah mengonsumsi mereka.

"Saya tidak bersedia mengonsumsi lithium," ungkapnya tenang dalam kunjungan kedua mereka ke tempat praktek Munechika-san, lantai empat sebuah gedung pusat kesehatan dan pengobatan terapi dekat Stasiun Metro Nakano. Nihongou menoleh begitu cepat ke arahnya hingga lehernya pegal, terkejut pada pernyataan itu; tapi Hasebe tetap tersenyum seakan ia tidak baru saja menyatakan sesuatu yang—mengonfirmasi kondisinya—gila. "Saya sudah membaca tentang efek sampingnya, dan itu akan sangat berpengaruh pada profesi saya sebagai penerjemah."

Lithium, berdasarkan rekam jejak medis intensif selama lebih dari lima dasawarsa, adalah obat paling efektif bagi penderita bipolar. Ditemukan oleh seorang dokter Australia, John Cade, pada tahun 1940an, lithium telah dimanfaatkan dalam terapi pengobatan penyakit mental semenjak tahun 1950 dan terbukti mampu mengurangi berbagai gejala gangguan mental hingga tujuh puluh persen. Sifatnya sebagai garam mineral alami juga membawa keuntungan, di antaranya harga yang jauh lebih murah daripada obat-obatan rekayasa (bahkan versi generik sekalipun), serta efek sampingnya yang dinilai lebih aman daripada alternatif lain dalam jajarannya.

Namun demikian, kata "aman" merupakan sesuatu yang subjektif. Efek samping samping lithium, di antaranya gangguan konsentrasi, ingatan jangka pendek, gangguan koordinasi, dan gangguan linguistik; tentu sangat berpengaruh bagi pekerja industri kreatif seperti Hasebe. _Seorang penerjemah_ , Hasebe pernah mengungkapkan, _bukan hanya mentranskripsi kata-kata dalam satu bahasa ke bahasa lain. Ia juga harus mampu mempertahankan seni setiap karya, menyalurkan gaya si penulis yang membuat karya itu lain dari yang lain. Seorang penerjemah bukan hanya harus pandai berbahasa, ia juga harus pandai bercerita_. Jika kreativitasnya tersumbat pengobatan, bagaimana mungkin Hasebe dapat melanjutkan karirnya?

"Saya mengerti," Munechika-san tersenyum sama tenangnya, mencatat preferensi Hasebe dalam notes biru muda dengan logo klinik terapi warna emas di sampul belakang. Nihongou kini melihat betapa penyakit mental yang dipopulerkan dalam berbagai media telah menimbulkan stereotipe salah kaprah. Sebelum ini, selalu ia mengidentikkan kata gila dengan histeria, dengan aktivitas-aktivitas di luar kata lumrah. Sulit ia mencerna bahwa seorang pasien dapat berbincang penuh senyum dengan psikiater yang sama kalemnya. Di ruangan ini, justru Nihongou-lah yang nampaknya panik sendirian, meski di luar pun ia tetap menjaga air muka.

"Tapi saya perlu mengingatkan bahwa, tanpa pengobatan, episode bipolar dapat muncul lebih sering dan akut," Munechika-san mengunci pandang pada Hasebe saat mengatakan ini, "saat ini ada beberapa jenis obat-obatan baru tersedia, tetapi saya tidak ingin memberikan itu sebagai percobaan pertama. Efek samping obat-obatan ini masih perlu riset lebih lanjut."

Dalam sebagian besar kasus, beliau melanjutkan, penderita bipolar harus mencoba berbagai macam kombinasi obat sebelum menemukan dosis yang tepat. Proses ini dapat memakan waktu bertahun-tahun, dan kesulitan semakin meningkat apabila penyakit si penderita bertambah parah.

Hasebe, seperti biasa, tidak melepaskan senyum dari otot bibirnya. "Saya mengerti, Dokter," balasnya, mengangguk mantap. Maka, meski Nihongou berharap sang psikiater bersikap lebih persuasif, Munechika-san tidak membahas obat-obatan lagi.

 **..ooOoo..**

"Yo, Niho! Masakuni ulang tahun hari ini, ayo kita minum-minum!" Jirou merangkulnya dari belakang sembari meraih ke meja kerja dan menutup laptopnya. Nihongou menggerung pelan (untung saya pekerjaannya barusan sudah disimpan), menoleh pada koleganya yang kini meletakkan dagu di bahunya sambil cengengesan.

"Aku tidak bisa, Jirou. Maaf." Tidak ada sisa uang lagi untuk bersenang-senang bulan ini.

Pria nyentrik berambut panjang itu berdecak, mata diputar macam nona kaya antagonis dalam film drama. "Ayolah. Kau tidak pernah ikut gaul lagi sekarang."

"Nanti rambutmu ubanan," kekeh Otegine geli, melongok dari pembatas bilik kerjanya. Pria bongsor itu mengemut permen lolipop hingga yang terlihat hanya tangkainya saja, rambutnya sudah ditata dalam gaya "gaul" berantakan, tidak seperti saat jam kerja di mana ia bersisir klimis, sesuai jabatannya sebagai sekretaris. "Ayolah, Niho-kun. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak senang-senang bersama, ha? Pumpung Masakuni mau menraktir."

"Sembarang bacot!" Jebik Doudanuki Masakuni dari seberang ruangan, menyumpalkan folder ke dalam tas kerja dengan tampang kesal. Kentara sekali sepasang "pasukan hore-hore" itu memaksanya jalan, tuli terhadap segala protes dan umpatan.

Nihongou tertawa kering, menggaruk-garuk kepala. "Ah, aku benar-benar tidak bisa," tolaknya, nyengir kecut seakan ia sangat menyesal tak dapat ikut. "Aku masih ada pekerjaan. Lagipula aku sudah janji pulang cepat pada adik-adikku."

Tepatnya, janji akan selalu pulang cepat pada Hakata, yang sering kewalahan menemani Hasebe sendirian. Baru kemarin lusa si bungsu itu menelepon dengan panik, memberitahu bahwa Hasebe tiba-tiba memakai setelan olahraga lalu memutuskan untuk berlari keliling kota sebelum makan malam, tidak mengindahkan larangan Hakata bahwa hari telah gelap (tidak masalah jika hanya lari saja, tapi Hasebe punya kecenderungan untuk menyangkut di suatu tempat. Suatu kali pernah ia menelepon dari kota sebelah minta dijemput karena entah bagaimana ia terbangun di sebuah kamar tak dikenal, pening habis mabuk, dan kehilangan celananya).

"Tuh, dengar, Jirou," Otegine geleng-geleng sambil menyeringai, "Niho-kun memang sudah berbeda dari kita. Sudah jadi kepala keluarga yang bertanggung jawab." Bagi Nihongou caranya mengatakan itu terdengar seperti meledek, tapi ia tak dapat melakukan apapun selain ikut tertawa. Jirou mendengus kesal, melepaskan rangkulannya dan bergabung dengan Otegine di luar bilik.

"Benar tidak mau ikut nih, Niho?"

"Iya," pria itu menebahkan tangan kiri dengan lagak mengusir, "sudah, pergi saja sana. Kalau mabuk jangan pipis sembarangan!"

Kawan-kawannya keluar dari kantor, langkah mereka bergema di koridor bersama kekeh dan tawa (atau rutukan, dalam kasus Masakuni yang dirangkul oleh Jirou sambil diejek pendek). Nihongou menghela napas, menyisir rambut yang mulai berminyak dengan jemari. Membuka kembali laptop, mengerjakan satu pekerjaan tambahan lagi.

Ponsel di samping gelas kopinya mendadak berbunyi. Nada dering khusus dari ponsel Hasebe. Hatinya langsung mencelos, segala skenario bertubrukan di kepala, tapi ternyata itu hanya pesan dari adiknya.

 _CEPAT PULANG! HARI INI KITA MAKAN OMELET! :DDDD_

Lengkap dengan foto omelet yang tersaji cantik di meja makan, dekorasinya tidak kalah dengan sajian dalam acara memasak yang fanatik diikuti Hasebe belakangan. Ia tak pernah absen mengirimi Nihongou gambar masakan, suatu kali Jirou pernah melihatnya dan berkomentar penuh kekaguman.

"Ah, adikmu manis sekali, Niho!"

Nihongou hanya mengiyakan pasrah, tak sanggup menjelaskan ironi bahwa adiknya tidak akan bertingkah demikian jika otaknya tidak salah.

 **..ooOoo..**

Hasebe hampir selalu tidur larut malam. Dini hari, bahkan. Munechika-san menjelaskan bahwa itu disebabkan oleh hormon adrenalin berlebihan, membuatnya tidak hanya terjaga tapi juga penuh energi di luar batas kewajaran. Hasebe berkilah itu bukanlah sesuatu yang patut dikhawatirkan (ia dapat menerjemahkan satu buku dalam semalam!), hingga Munechika-san menukas halus, memperingatkan tentang berbagai komplikasi fisik lain yang mengancam. Setelah tawar menawar alot, Hasebe setuju untuk mengonsumsi satu jenis obat: klonopin, nama merek dari senyawa clonazepam yang dijual dalam bentuk pil. Dalam kasus Hasebe, obat ini digunakan sebagai obat tidur sekaligus penenang hiperaktivitasnya.

Namun tentu saja, bukan anak kedua Kuroda namanya kalau tidak sering bandel. Kerap ia sengaja "lupa", membiarkan baterai tubuhnya hidup semalaman kemudian teler di pagi hari. Seperti malam ini, misalnya. Nihongou keluar kamar pukul satu dinihari untuk buang air kecil dan si tengah itu masih duduk di kursi makan, mata terkunci pada layar laptop, jemari mengetik frantik hingga mengeluarkan efek suara hujan di atas seng.

"Hasebe. Tidur," perintahnya datar, tegas. Yang dipanggil mendongak kaget, matanya sejenak nyalang seperti maling tertangkap basah, tapi kemudian dia tertawa kecil.

"Niho. Bikin kaget saja," celetuknya, lalu kembali pada laptop seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Nihongou menghela napas kesal, mendekat lalu mencengkeram bagian atas layar laptop seperti mengancam akan menutupnya.

"Hei. Sudah jam satu malam. Tidur," ulangnya, menatap Hasebe lekat-lekat. "Besok pagi harus ke tempat Munechika-san, kan?"

Mereka sengaja mengatur agar kontrol rutin Hasebe diadakan pada hari Sabtu, sehingga Nihongou bisa mendampinginya sewaktu-waktu. Namun itu juga membuat Hasebe sembarangan: akhir minggu, ia memutuskan secara sepihak, adalah jatah pribadinya untuk begadang.

"Nah, justru itu!" Hasebe menjentikkan jari dan menunjuk Nihongou, seolah sang kakak adalah peserta kuis yang baru saja menjawab pertanyaan dengan tepat. "Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas dari Munechika-san!"

Satu alis terangkat. "Tugas?"

"Mmhm," Hasebe mengangguk sekenanya, menyeruput minuman dari cangkir gratisan bergambar logo supermarket (Nihongou melongok isinya dan merengut jengkel. Kopi! Astaga, sudah berapa kali dia dinasehati untuk mengurangi kafein?). "Munechika-san memintaku membuat jurnal kronologis tentang fase emosiku selama lima tahun terakhir. Untuk melacak sumber masalah dan merancang metode terapi, katanya."

"Oh." Kini perhatian sang kakak ikut terserap. Seperti halnya sang psikiater, sejujurnya ia pun penasaran kenapa Hasebe, bocah cemerlang dengan sederet prestasi menjunjung namanya, bisa mengalami sesuatu yang terasa luar biasa. Nihongou dan Hakata keduanya sama-sama menyandang predikat "berbakat" (IQ masing-masing 168 dan 155) tetapi mereka tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda abnormal. Atau—ini yang ditakutkan Nihongou—belum. Diam-diam sesungguhnya ia juga sedang melacak sejarah penyakit keluarga, kalau-kalau Ayah atau Ibu membawa gen resesif pelabil mental. Memang ada cerita tentang bibi dari darah ayah yang menghanyutkan diri di sungai setelah bertahun-tahun bicara pada sosok-sosok tak kasat mata; tapi kisah itu terlalu samar dan subjektif, banyak bumbu menyarukan fakta-fakta (terlebih kenyataan bahwa setiap keluarga hampir selal u punya cerita "kerabat jauh yang gila").

Mungkin, dengan melihat pekerjaan Hasebe, Nihongou bisa lebih memahami masalah adiknya.

"Kelihatannya menarik. Boleh aku ikut membaca?" Ia menggeret kursi untuk duduk samping Hasebe. Sedikit banyak ia mengira adiknya akan menolak, mengeluarkan alasan macam "data konfidential", tapi ternyata pria muda itu lebih dari bersedia untuk menunjukkan hasil kerjanya sejauh ini, seperti anak kecil yang begitu bangga akan prakaryanya.

Dalam layar tampil sebuah tabel yang tengah diisi Hasebe, berisi tanggal, tahun, tempat kejadian, peristiwa-peristiwa yang terjadi di sekitar tanggal itu, dan deskripsi singkat mengenai keadaan emosi Hasebe. Nihongou ber-hmm pelan, heran sekaligus kaget akan dua hal: satu, bahwa Hasebe masih ingat betul kronologi emosinya selama lima tahun terakhir; dua, bahwa ternyata pergolakan emosi Hasebe, bagaimana ia dapat berubah dari sangat bahagia menjadi sangat depresi, telah dimulai semenjak akhir masa SMA—ketika orangtua mereka masih hidup.

"Ingat waktu kelulusan SMA dulu?" Hasebe mengekeh pelan, menunjuk satu kolom dengan tanggal akhir. Matanya berkilau mengingat jaman lama, suaranya ditunggangi nostalgia. "Aku begitu senangnya... sampai berkeras mengajak kalian liburan dua hari tiga malam di onsen. Ibu sangat marah saat tahu aku menghabiskan hampir seluruh tabunganku untuk itu."

Mau tak mau Nihongou ikut mendengus tertawa. "Ya. Aneh sekali melihatmu bertengkar dengan Ibu."

Menjadi anak bungsu selama hampir lima belas tahun cukup untuk membuat Hasebe sebagai penguasa perhatian Ibu. Selama bertahun-tahun ini menjadi sumber rasa cemburu: Hasebe, bayi prematur yang lahir tanpa didampingi ASI (entah kenapa payudara Ibu kering setelah melahirkan, baru menetes setelah sekitar satu bulan—ketika Hasebe sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan susu formula), menjadi objek permanjaan keluarga. Tubuhnya yang kurus kecil sakit-sakitan, sifatnya yang manis memanja, karakternya yang penurut, selalu ingin menyenangkan orangtua; menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi orang dewasa di kediaman Kuroda. Ditambah dengan mata biru-kelabu gelap (kadang dibesar-besarkan sebagai "ungu") yang memesona—bukan dari Ayah, asli Jepang bermata hitam; maupun Ibu, setengah Perancis beriris kelabu—Hasebe praktis mengundang semua orang untuk mencubit pipinya. Nihongou, baru masuk TK dan sedang nakal-nakalnya; kehilangan status sebagai raja cilik dan menerima kenyataan pahit seorang kakak: menjadi kambing hitam hanya karena dia lebih tua.

Kompetisi kakak-adik ini berlangsung hingga Hasebe beranjak remaja, ketika akhirnya Ibu melahirkan si bungsu Hakata. Mengalami pergeseran status, Hasebe merasakan sendiri sensasi disisihkan yang dipikul Nihongou semenjak ia masih lembut, maka secara naluriah timbullah rasa hormat pada sang kakak, lebih daripada sebelumnya. Keduanya menjadi pasangan yang akur, membantu membesarkan Hakata seperti orangtua kedua, hingga akhirnya kecelakaan maut itu terjadi. Tidak hanya meninggalkan mereka tanpa orangtua, tragedi itu juga membuka kembali jurang di antara Nihongou dan Hasebe yang telah terjembatani.

"Dua ribu dua belas," Nihongou membaca, menunjuk angka itu di tabel Hasebe. "Itu tahun terakhirmu kuliah, kan?"

"Mmhm."

"Kamu..." Alis Nihongou berkerut membaca keterangan di sampingnya. Tertulis bahwa Hasebe mengalami _nervous breakdown_ yang cukup parah hingga harus cuti selama setengah semester. Dalam deskripsinya Hasebe menjabarkan tentang "hari-hari penuh tangis, diwarnai kenangan pahit yang terasa lebih menghujam daripada seharusnya"; bagaimana ia kerap menderita sakit kepala hebat dan gangguan pencernaan akut sampai kehilangan sepuluh kilo dalam dua bulan.

Nihongou tidak pernah tahu. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Hasebe sampai pada titik membutuhkan teman sekamar karena ia tidak dapat merawat dirinya sendiri, tidak sadar bahwa ada masa ketika Hasebe menolak untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya selama tiga hari berturut-turut karena ia merasa "tak ada gunanya lagi berusaha". "Kenapa kamu tidak cerita?" Kenapa, di antara bulan April sampai Juni 2012, Hasebe sama sekali tidak menghubunginya; tidak menganggap penting bagi kakaknya untuk tahu ia dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit dua kali.

Hasebe mengangkat bahu seolah itu bukan perkara besar. "Oh, tahulah. Waktu itu kita masih tolol. Bertengkar sampai tidak bicara satu sama lain, ingat?"

Tentu saja ia ingat. Pertengkaran terbesar sekaligus terkonyol mereka, bermula dari secarik kertas kepemilikan rumah dan berakhir dengan mereka nyaris tidak mengakui masing-masing sebagai saudara. Setelah Ayah dan Ibu meninggal Hasebe ingin menjual rumah berhalaman luas mereka di Fukuoka, menginvestasikan sebagian uang untuk masa depan dan sebagian lagi untuk membeli apartemen. Di lain pihak, Nihongou; terlalu sentimentil terhadap kenangan masa kecil, tidak rela jika rumah tempat ia lahir dan besar itu jatuh ke tangan orang lain.

"Ini bukan cuma tentang rumah, Hasebe!" Sentaknya, nyaris tak percaya bahwa adiknya tak punya ikatan batin terhadap pepohonan di pekarangan mereka, ayunan yang dibuatkan Kakek di bawah pohon juniper sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya, baret-baret di tiang kayu sebagai penanda ukuran tinggi.

Hasebe memutar bola mata, mulutnya menjeplak mengejek. "Jadilah orang berpikiran modern, Niho. Kalau kita terus terjebak pada sentimen masa lalu, kapan kita bisa maju? Memangnya kamu akan tinggal di sini seumur hidup?"

"Rumah ini tidak harus ditinggali! Bisa kita sewakan, penghasilannya kita bagi masing-masing."

"Dan apa yang menjamin para penyewa itu akan merawatnya dengan baik? Kau pikir berapa biaya merenovasi rumah sekuno ini?"

"Kau pikir kita akan bisa membeli rumah sama besarnya jika menjual ini?"

"Kita tidak akan membeli rumah. Apartemen sudah cukup."

"Yang benar saja! Kamu mau mengurung Hakata di rumah-rumahan sempit tanpa tempat bermain?!"

Pertengkaran itu begitu hebat hingga mereka tak lagi berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Mengunjungi Hakata pada waktu terpisah, berhenti bertelepon mengucapkan Selamat Tahun Baru. Hal itu diperparah ketika seluruh keluarga besar mendukung keputusan Hasebe yang lebih rasional, membuat Nihongou merasa tercoreng harga dirinya sebagai seorang kakak. Hanya pada akhir 2012, saat Hasebe mengirimkan undangan wisuda pada Nihongou sebagai ajakan damai yang pasif, Nihongou belajar merelakan permusuhan masa lalu.

Namun rupanya residual masa-masa gelap itu belum sepenuhnya sirna—barangkali tidak akan pernah. Kini Nihongou dihantam kenyataan bahwa ada dua tahun vakum di mana ia sungguh tidak tahu menahu tentang kehidupan adiknya, dan dalam kevakuman itu kondisi Hasebe terjadi sesuatu dalam otak Hasebe yang membuatnya lain dari yang lain.

"Mulai sekarang, kita harus selalu membicarakan segalanya." Mulai sekarang, ia tidak akan kehilangan adik-adiknya lagi.

Hasebe terkekeh-kekeh, mengangguk sekenanya. Nihongou bangkit untuk membuat kopi bagi dirinya sendiri (menolak mengisi ulang cangkir Hasebe dan memberinya susu kedelai), mencuci muka mengusr kantuk.

Ini akan menjadi malam yang sibuk.

 **..ooOoo..**

Ketika Hasebe selesai mengetik kronologi, jam telah menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Truk-truk menuju Tokyo mulai berlewatan, aspal basah bekas gerimis mendesah lembut di bawah gilasan ban. Lampu-lampu mulai meredup, dengung mesin penghangat air mulai hidup. Di jantung ibukota dan sekitarnya, dunia terbangun lebih cepat daripada matahari.

Kedua Kuroda mencetak pekerjaan Hasebe sebanyak dua kopi—satu untuk Munechika-san dan satu untuk Nihongou. Jarum jam terus berdetik sementara sepasang kakak-adik itu menggerutu panjang pendek tentang printer yang mendadak mati; dan ketika _akhirnya_ mereka berhasil mengoperasikan benda terkutuk itu, jarum panjang sudah bergeser ke angka empat. Hasebe, merasa tidak perlu lagi membuang waktu, beranjak untuk menenggak pil tidurnya.

Nihongou langsung belingsatan.

"Menurutmu apa yang kamu lakukan?!" Bentaknya, menyabet botol pil dari tangan sang adik. Hasebe mengerjap kepadanya dengan bingung.

"Er," katanya, menelengkan kepala. "Minum klonopin?" Ia menjawab itu seolah Nihongou-lah yang tolol.

"Kamu baru saja minum tiga cangkir kopi," gerutu Nihongou, membawa cangkir mereka ke wastafel. "Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kamu minum obat penenang?"

"Efek kafeinnya akan luntur?" Mungkin dia sedang berpura-pura bodoh.

"Kamu bisa terkena serangan jantung!" Semprot Nihongou jengkel, menggeleng-geleng tak habis pikir. "Tidurlah tanpa memakai obat." Lagipula, hari sudah terlanjur pagi. Obat itu akan membuat Hasebe tertidur paling tidak tujuh jam, sementara Munechika-san memintanya datang pukul sembilan.

"Tapi, aku sudah tidak pernah mencoba tidur tanpa obat," ada keraguan dalam suara Hasebe, sepenuhnya yakin bahwa ia telah begitu kecanduan hingga insomnianya tidak mungkin tanggal tanpa bantuan dari luar. Nihongou menggeleng, menganggukkan kepala ke kamar utama di mana ia biasa tidur sendirian.

"Tidurlah di kamarku. Aku pasang aromaterapi lavender."

Hasebe meledak tertawa. "Aromaterapi, Niho? Sungguh?"

Sang kakak mengangkat alis, meski senyum juga merekah di bibirnya. "Kenapa memang? Itu benar-benar membantuku tidur nyenyak." Wangi lavender yang hangat melemaskan otaknya dari stres, juga mengingatkannya pada masa-masa lama, di mana rumah mereka hanya sepuluh menit bermobil jauhnya dari padang bunga. "Sudah, sana masuk kamar. Akan kubuatkan teh chamomile."

Kamar Nihongou adalah ruangan kedua terbesar setelah ruang utama (yang merupakan gabungan dari dapur, ruang televisi, dan ruang makan). Satu sisi temboknya berupa kaca, tempat tidur didorong mepet untuk memberi tempat pada set kursi dan meja kerja. Hasebe berbaring menghadap jendela, kaca transparannya memamerkan atap-atap jauh di bawah, kerlap kerlip lampu bagai bintang terbalik. Langit musim gugur masih gelap, hanya sebaret ungu menyemburat di garis batas cakrawala.

"Pemandangan di sini bagus sekali. Aku baru sadar," gumam Hasebe, separuh pada dirinya sendiri, ketika Nihongou masuk membawakan secangkir teh hangat untuknya. Sang kakak meraih ke atas lemari pakaian untuk menyalakan lampu aromaterapi, benda berbentuk lampion kucing itu menyala keunguan. "Kalau melihat pemandangan begini, mungkin aku memang bisa tidur nyenyak."

"Hn, ya. Coba saja bilang begitu kalau sudah siang nanti," dengus Nihongou, "Jendela ini menghadap ke timur. Kamu tidak tahu apa itu murka sampai terbangun karena kesilauan matahari setelah semalam begadang."

Hasebe tertawa kecil. Ia menenggak habis tehnya sebelum dingin, berganti sandang dengan piyama hangat yang baru disetrikakan oleh Nihongou. Merangkak ke bawah selimut, mengulet nyaman menikmati empuk kasur. Si sulung menarik korden rapat-rapat, mematikan lampu.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, Hasebe. Tidak usah khawatir bangun telat, aku akan membangunkanmu."

 **..ooOoo..**

Pukul enam pagi pintu kamar Hakata terbuka. Anak termuda Kuroda itu keluar dengan mata sipit dan kuap lebar, rambut pirangnya mengeriting ke mana-mana. Masih ada belek putih di balik kilau kacamatanya, baju tidur tergulung-gulung kusut tak berupa. Nihongou, tidak kembali tidur setelah berbincang dengan Hasebe, menyambut dengan sedap aroma telur goreng dan sosis.

"Selamat pagi, Hakata."

"Mmm, pagi." Digelayuti kantuk bocah itu memang sulit bersikap ramah.

Kehidupan telah mutlak menjalari pembuluh-pembuluh kota, bunyi klakson dan desau kereta menghinggap bersama angin. Televisi menyiarkan berita pagi tentang kebijakan terbaru menteri lingkungan hidup untuk mendekontaminasi area radiasi nuklir, suaranya dikecilkan hingga sekedar bisik agar tidak mengusik Hasebe yang mungkin hanya pulas-pulas ayam. Hakata menghabiskan sarapannya dalam diam, Nihongou membaca lekat-lekat tabel Hasebe, menandai bagian-bagian yang dirasa krusial dengan spidol warna (beberapa deskripsi Hasebe begitu absurd hingga lebih pantas disebut anekdot—seperti suatu malam di tahun ketiga kuliah di mana ia mengajak empat orang yang baru saja dikenalnya untuk menari kabaret, lengkap dengan kostum panggung dan sepatu hak tinggi. Yang benar saja).

Itu adalah pagi yang tenang. Ketenangan asing yang mereka rindukan tanpa disadari karena ia memudar perlahan, seperti kebiasaan yang tidak terasa telah mengakar hingga kau merasa canggung saat berhenti melakukannya. Biasanya Hasebe selalu bergabung dengan mereka, dan jika Hasebe ada suasana meja tak pernah absen kata-kata.

"Hakata, apa rencanamu hari ini?" Akhirnya setelah mereka selesai sarapan Nihongou bertanya. Si bungsu, yang tengah membereskan piring-piring kotor, mengedik singkat.

"Tidak ada. Paling membaca buku, atau main _game_."

"Tidak main sama Atsushi?"

Sekilas, tapi tidak terlewat dari tangkapan Nihongou, mata Hakata berkilat dalam emosi yang asing. Alisnya berkerut, bibirnya menipis; tapi sebelum Nihongou menemukan reaksi yang tepat Hakata sudah nyengir, mengerutkan hidungnya.

"Tidak. Atsu sedang sibuk."

Kemudian dia meletakkan piring di wastafel dan kembali ke kamar.

TBC


End file.
